epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ClockworkFirefly/Who Could Have Been: James Bond
Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, enculés? HA! I TOLD Y’all I would’ve made a second installment! I wanted to take on one of the most iconic film franchises of all-time in this volume. James Bond has been a movie series I’ve loved ever since I was a child and still watch today. It’s still running today with another movie planned in 2019! But some of the iconic incarnations of 007 could’ve been much different with some of these intriguing casting considerations. I didn't wanna put links in the names like last time because I'm a lazy fuck. Let’s dive in! Sean Connery: *Ian Fleming stated in the past that David Niven was his first choice for James Bond in 1962 before he was rejected for Sean Connery. *The role of James Bond was first offered to Cary Grant, however, who would commit to one film only and was considered otherwise too old. American actor Steve Reeves also turned the role down. At the time, Reeves had become an international box office sensation in a group of European-made mythological/historical spectacles. According to legend, Irish actor Patrick McGoohan of Danger Man turned the role down on moral grounds. Other actors considered for the lead role included Trevor Howard, Rex Harrison, Stewart Granger, Richard Johnson, William Franklyn, Richard Todd, Stanley Baker, Ian Hendry and Richard Burton. Director John Frankenheimer claims Broccoli offered him the role of James Bond. *According to Albert R. Broccoli's autobiography "When the Snow Melts", Roger Moore was Ian Fleming's choice to play Bond, largely based on his performance as The Saint. This, however, turns out not to be true, as The Saint didn't begin airing in the UK until October 1962, one day after the premiere of Dr. No (1962). (David Niven had potential for James Bond and Cary Grant might have been okay, but I do think Roger Moore shouldn’t have started this soon and I’m glad he was older when cast). George Lazenby: *Michael Caine was offered to take over Sean Connery initially after he left, but declined because he didn't want typecasting in spy films, having previously starred in the three "Harry Palmer" spy films. *Terence Stamp was also approached with the offer of James Bond, but his ideas for the future films felt too radical for producer Harry Saltzman. *Peter Snow, Peter Purves, and even Dick Van Dyke sent in auditions for James Bond. Van Dyke was turned down due to his "English" accent failing appeal to producer Albert R. Broccoli. *George Lazenby had to win over producers by filming a screen-test against John Richardson, Hans De Vries, Robert Campbell, and Anthony Rogers. (Michael Caine would’ve been such a kick-ass James Bond along with Terence Stamp. The others I don’t know well with Van Dyke seeming like a baffling candidate.) Roger Moore: *When casting after Lazenby, Many American actors were considered including Adam West, Burt Reynolds, and Clint Eastwood. Each one of them turned it down due to thinking Bond must be a British man. John Gavin was offered the role as the first American Bond after George Lazenby quit, but lost out when Sean Connery decided to return to the role instead. Gavin was considered again for Live and Let Die, but was denied as producers felt Bond should remain English. *Michael Gambon was offered the role during a meeting with the producers. Gambon declined on the thoughts of not looking attractive enough for James Bond. *William Gaunt, Ranulph Fiennes, Guy Peters, and David Warbeck auditioned to take over for Lazenby. Warbeck was turned down for his acting being “too wooden”, while Peters was considered to be “too unknown”. *During a time where Roger Moore was considering quitting (He’d later change his mind and do more movies), Michael Jayston, Lewis Collins, Ian Ogilvy, and Patrick Mower auditioned for the role before ultimately Moore decided to go on with James Bond. *During the time where Moore was considering leaving, James Brolin was in talks for the part, even going so far as buying a house in London for the production. (I think that there should never be an American James Bond and some of the considerations were just bizarre in my opinion. Michael Gambon actually could’ve been a really cool choice if he said yes. As for the others, Michael Jayston would’ve been neat or maybe William Gaunt). Timothy Dalton: *An upcoming actor by the name of Pierce Brosnan was the frontrunner for The Living Daylights after Timothy Dalton could not take the part due to his commitment to Brenda Starr. However, Brosnan's option to star in a further series of Remington Steele was taken up by NBC, and EON refused to have him do both Steele and Bond at the same time. Fortuitously, Dalton became freed up at just that time, and so reaccepted the role, which he played until 1989. Brosnan would later play Bond from GoldenEye through to Die Another Day. *MGM suggested Mel Gibson of all people for the role, but was rejected by Albert R. Broccoli for not being British. *Sam Neill auditioned for James Bond after Moore’s departure and producers were very impressed by his audition. Ultimately, Neill lost out to Timothy Dalton for this iteration of Bond. *Mark Greenstreet and Finlay Light screen-tested for the part with Finlay even signing a ten year contract for the role before Dalton won over the producers. *Other actors in consideration for the role included Andrew Clarke, Simon MacCorkindale, and Christopher Lambert. (Sam Neill’s audition tape is online and from what I saw he seems alright. Being a fan of the Highlander movies, Christopher Lambert wouldn’t have been a terrible choice if he had a good accent maybe). Pierce Brosnan: *While Pierce Brosnan was always the first option for the role of the next James Bond, Paul McGann gave an screen-test and did impress producers heavily, however, MGM insisted still on Pierce Brosnan for the role, but it was believed that McGann would have stepped in if Brosnan turned down the role. *Hugh Grant and Liam Neeson were approached on whether they’d be open to playing James Bond, Neeson ultimately declined stated he didn’t want to be typecast in action movies (Yes). *Mark Frankel and Lambert Wilson were considered as contenders before Pierce Brosnan was cast as James Bond. (I find it fucking hilarious Liam Neeson turned James Bond down for not wanting to be typecast in action movies. I can see Paul McGann in the role if Pierce Brosnan said no. It would’ve taken me a bit of convincing to see Hugh Grant as James Bond however). Daniel Craig: *Ewan McGregor and Hugh Jackman were both offered James Bond by the producers, but each turned down for unknown reasons. *George Clooney was approached by Barbara Broccoli about the role, but declined because he thought James Bond should remain British and not American. *MGM looked over at least two-hundred actors for the part with Julian McMahon, Rupert Friend, Alex O’Loughlin, Goran Višnjić, Dominic West, Dougray Scott, and Clive Owen being considered by MGM. Director Martin Campbell eventually decided that his choice to play the role was a twenty three year old actor named Henry Cavill, but producers pushed for the casting of Daniel Craig. *Sam Worthington and James Purefoy did screen-tests for the part while Karl Urban missed his time slot to audition. (Out of all these choices, Henry Cavill would’ve easily been the best choice for Bond. I’m honestly hoping someday they reconsider him for the role again. Dominic West and Rupert Friend would’ve been good choices as well, but I don’t think George Clooney would’ve been that good). Clock's Recastings: If the respective actors of each James Bond said no to the role, here would've been my second choices. *David Niven *Michael Caine *Michael Gambon *Sam Neill *Paul McGann *Henry Cavill Clock's Final Thoughts: I personally think that there were some really cool concepts for possible James Bonds like Henry Cavill or Michael Caine. There were some amazingly peculiar ones to like Dick Van Dyke, Adam West, and Burt Reynolds that I didn’t know about before this list. I’m glad however that we got the James Bonds that we got with my personal favorites being Pierce Brosnan and Daniel Craig. If I was casting James Bond, I’d love to see Lewis Tan in the role. I think it’s time for an Asian-British actor to be James Bond in my book. I do see why fans like Idris Elba in the part, but like I said before, I do like Henry Cavill as well. I guess Never Say Never Again? I’ll leave now… Category:Blog posts